


The Broken

by makeachoice



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Lost Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeachoice/pseuds/makeachoice
Summary: Edward has everything he has ever wanted in his life. A beautiful wife, a great job and a perfect future ahead of him. Then why did it feel like something was missing? When he runs into someone from his past, will it shatter his perfect life or will it show him a new path?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for moving, Emmett had said. I couldn't help the dark chuckle that followed. But alas, it had been simple enough. Boxes littered every room of the house. The only thing even slightly unpacked were the boxes labeled KITCHEN. I'm sure the bedrooms were next. Furniture was in place and things were organized enough that we could simply just call it a day.

Emmy and Annie were thrilled to have rooms of their own, though they would still share a bathroom. Rosalie was thrilled to have a master bath with a separate tub and shower from what Kate said. And the garage workshop of course.

Words could not express the joy I felt for my brother and his family. Emmett felt it too. To have a home that he had worked so hard for finally in his grasp...the future was nothing but bright for his little clan.

A light breeze blew past us, the scent of Kate's shampoo filling my lungs. Her golden hair shined in the beautiful sunlight. The sight of her smile breathtaking. My arms wrapped around her, the beat of her heart echoing mine. The rumble of laughter bounced against my chest as she laughed at the children playing in the grass.

"Emmy! Annie! Come wash up, it's time for dinner." Rosalie yelled from the sliding glass door.

7 year old Emmy looked at her mother, her glowing blonde hair a wild mess riddled with grass and leaves. Curls for days my father always said. She most definitely took after her name sake. Dimples and all. She was just as wild as her father, if not more so. The girl had spunk. It was never a dull moment when she was in the room.

Annie on the other hand was a bit more reserved. She loved to play and goof off as much as any 6 year old would, but she most definitely took after her mother when it came to her grace. Her wavy blonde hair was tinted a bit darker than that of her sister and her beauty nearly rivaled that of her mother's. She was charming even at such a young age. Emmett would have his hands full when the teen years hit, that much I was sure of. And on top of all that, she was cunning as fuck.

With her sister distracted, Annie took that opportunity to tackle Emmy and claim victory.

"One, two, three-I win!" Annie yelled before racing off towards the house, an evil heckle following her exclamation.

"No, that's cheating!" Emmy was soon on her feet, racing after her sister. Seconds later, Kate and I were alone.

"Those two crack me up." Kate said, her palm on my chest and blue eyes gazing up at me. Her beauty still caught me off guard, even now.

"They are definitely lively." I leaned down to give her a peck, feeling her smile against my lips.

"I can't wait till we have our own."

"Same my love." And it was true. Kate, my beautiful wife of just over a year, wanted nothing more than to start a family. As did I.

We met in High School. She transferred from Texas to Forks our Junior year. Her mother was from Washington, so she was well acquainted with the area. Her parents wanted a slower paced life than what Houston had to offer. Her father was a doctor and Forks Hospital was only too happy to welcome him on board.

I still remember when I first laid eyes on her. The beautiful girl with golden hair walked into my biology room and I was hooked. She was partnered up with me, and as they say, the rest is history.

"Ready for pizza?" I asked, grabbing the hand on my chest to hold it in my own.

"In just a minute." She kissed me then, passionately. It ended all to soon. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

"We're waiting on you!" Emmett yelled from the house, a shit-eating grin present in his voice.

My eyes rolled and Kate chuckled. Soon we were both standing, making our way towards the house.

I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I have an amazing wife, a perfect job and a future that most could only dream of. In fact, my life is what dreams are made of.

Then why did it feel like something was missing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the life of Edward Cullen.

"Hey baby, Ronnie had to leave early. One of his kids got sick at school and Karen couldn't take off. So I'm going to be a little late tonight." With files in my hand I walked down the hospital hallway, phone against my ear. We weren't extremely busy but Ronnie would be missed. How him and his wife handled five children under the age of twelve was beyond my comprehension.

Passing the nurses station and, no surprise, it was busy as always. Phones were ringing, paper was moving but there was a sense of camaraderie among them. Were they stressed? Totally. Were they passionate? Even more so. Growing up in these halls gave me an appreciation for all the people who worked here, especially the nurses. But I accredit that mostly to my mother who used to be one of them.

"No worries. I'll put your dinner in the fridge." Kate said. I wished she was here in this moment so I could kiss her in thanks.

"Thank you my love."

"Of course. I'll see you later tonight. Love you!"

"You too."

"Edward." I stopped in my tracks and turned to see the sight of my father.

I've overheard many things said about my father over the years, the main one being that there was 'no way' he could be my father since he looked so young. And yes, he had aged quite well. Grey streaks littered his blond hair and a small amount of crow's feet were visible. But he took care of himself through all of his life and now it showed. According to my mother, his smile is what made all the girls swoon. Apparently I had inherited that as well.

"Hey-"

"Have you had a chance to look at Jimmy Carlton in six yet? His mother has been harassing the nurses again." My father stayed professional but I could tell he wanted to roll his eyes more than anything. Mrs. Carlton was a hypochondriac when it came to her son. The smallest sneeze sent her into a frenzy.

"On my way now. Ronnie had to leave early so we're a little behind. Lulu got sick at school."

"Yeah, there's a bug going around." My father worked in pediatric. I hoped to follow in his footsteps one day. But for now, I'm an ER doctor and a damn good one at that.

"Good luck. He said with that same shit eating grin Emmett always sported.

Thanks dad.

I made my way around the corner towards bed six. In the back corner of the room was a man getting his blood drawn. Across the way a young girl was getting a stiches.

Just another day at Forks Hospital.

The curtain was closed, which was no surprise. Mrs. Carlton liked her privacy, which I can respect. My problem was her thinking she deserved preferential treatment; like she was more important than someone else. I have yet to figure out why.

Before I even got close enough to open it I could hear her shrill voice babying Jimmy. I stopped right before the curtain, took a breath, then slid it open with my best smile in place.

"Hey Jimmy. How are you doing today?"

"Not well, obviously." Her plump form and box red hair was almost cartoonish.

"Hi Dr. Cullen!" Jimmy, who was almost 5, smiled wide with joy. A missing tooth on the upper left. He really was a sweet kid. My hope is that he stayed that way.

"Well that's not good. What seems to be the problem?" I asked, glancing at his mother then looking back at him.

"He was warm last night and today his nose has been running nonstop. He also had a headache all of yesterday!" She said with worry. With you around who wouldn't, I thought.

Just keep smiling Cullen.

"Well let's see what the problem is shall we?" I removed my stethoscope and began my examination. Everything checked out. He did feel a little warm, but nothing that should cause alarm. Some rest and plenty of fluids is all he would need. Maybe some children's Tylenol if the headache returned.

Mrs. Carlton didn't like my answer.

"But isn't there something you can give him so he'll feel better?"

"Mrs. Carlton, the best thing for your son is just rest and fluids. The body will do its job and he'll be back to his normal self soon enough." I said with a smile. Glancing over I gave him a wink which caused a giggle.

"But-"

"Mrs. Carlton, I won't be giving your son any other prescriptions because it would be unnecessary. Rest and liquids." She huffed, giving in sooner than I had expected.

"Alright then. But if something changes-"

"Feel free to bring him back in." I said. I gave little Jimmy a goodbye high-five and was on my way to see my next patient.

This continued for the next few hours. People came and went. Prescriptions were written and people were fixed. Before I knew it my watch read 9:15 and I was later than expected. I guess it's true what they say. When you love what you do, you'll never work a day in your life.

…

When I pulled up in the driveway all of the lights were off. Quiet as humanly possible, I made my way through the door and up the stairs through the bedroom. A quick restroom trip and a strip down was all that stood between me and my bed. But before I could make it into the room my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Emmett.

Hey, are you free tomorrow night? Wanna grab a couple of beers at O'Malleys? Rosie's taking the kids to her parents for the night so they can scrapbook or some shit.

I had no reason to decline. I was working the morning shift tomorrow and Kate was closing.

Yeah just let me check with Kate tomorrow

What you need permission or something?

Fuck off

I typed before silencing my phone and getting ready for bed. Kate was already snuggled deep, the blankets in her death grip.

What's new? I laughed silently

I climbed in and wrapped my arms around her frame, careful not to wake her. Someone else was covering the coffee shop in the morning so she was off. She deserved to sleep in as much as possible.

She snuggled against me but her breathing never changed. Soon enough, I joined her in slumber.

…

I woke up to my alarm and Kate nowhere to be found. Confused, I turned off the alarm and found my way down stairs. The smell of coffee enticing me.

"Good morning." She said, putting the scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Morning baby...what's this?"

"Eh, I still woke up early and decided to make breakfast." She said with a smile. Scrambled eggs with fresh pico and avocado, plus toast and fruit.

"You didn't have to do that." But damn if I'm happy she did. It was in that moment I realized I'd forgotten about dinner last night. As if on cue my stomach growled.

"I wanted to." She said with a peck on my lips. "Come on before it gets cold."

We ate and talked, caught up about the day before. Kate is part owner of the Daily Grind, Forks most popular coffee shop in town. Even more so than Starbucks. We were still a small town, but it had definitely grown since our high school days.

Kate told me about her day and the guest she had, mostly all regulars at this point. Mr. Banner, our high school biology teacher, came in almost every morning before school. Mr. Rigs, an accountant in town, ordered two pieces of banana bread instead of the one claiming it was for his wife. Anyone with eyes knew that was a lie.

According to her, it was just another day in a coffee lovers paradise except for one thing. A new customer came in, one she had never met before. He was young, around our age, and huge with tan skin and tattoos. He rivaled Emmett in size from how Kate explained him. Of course he stood out like crazy, she said. While he waited for his order-a black coffee, hot chocolate and a cinnamon swirl on ice-they got to talking.

His name was Jacob. He and his friend were moving into town from Seattle, into one of the old houses on McDuffy street. He wanted to be closer to his dad who lives in La Push.

"Anyway, said he was a mechanic and is looking for work so I gave him Emmetts info."

"Cool. Hopefully you have another loyal customer now." I said with a grin. She giggled.

"Well, I guess that's more up to Emmett at this point."

"Speaking of Emmett, he texted me yesterday. Wants to meet up for drinks tonight since Rosalie will be in Port Angeles with the kids."

"Go for it. I'll be closing."

"If we're still out you should join us…" I said, already knowing the answer.

"You know I don't drink in public with Emmett anymore."

Emmett tends to get a little...rambunctious at times, especially when alcohol is involved. This one specific time in college though it involved him getting sick all over Kate. She's since forgiven him (so she says) but refuses to even temp another repeat.

"Okay, just thought I'd asked." I said with a grin. Finished, she took our plates to the sink then glanced at the clock. Her fluid movements were mesmerising in the morning sunlight. The pink silk nightgown clung to her perfectly. Like clock work, my third leg was at attention.

"So...we have some time before you have to go in." A devilish smile graced her face. "Wanna try and make a baby?"

I was across the room not a second later.

…

The hospital was buzzing when I walked in to start my shift. Apparently one of the nurses, Angela Weber, had gotten engaged last night to her long time boyfriend. I knew her from high school. A cute yet shy girl. Amazing nurse, great with the patience and was always on the top of her game.

I saw her at the nurses station while on my way to the locker room. She was busy showing off her ring to the other nurses. I can congratulate her later.

Changed and ready to go, I opened the file for my first patient of the day. Just like always.

Patients came and went, some with simple fixes and others not so much. Just another day in the hospital. I love my job, truly I do. But sometimes it just gets so...expected.

Sometimes I wish for something different to happen. Something exciting or new. But in my line of work the result is usually tragic. As soon as the thought enters my head I brush it away.

My life is perfect. I have no reason to complain. I'm living the dream, I reminded myself.

"Eddie!" The deep voice of the man I loath more than anything calls out from down the hall. The clock reads 3 o'clock. Wow, time has rushed by. Again.

"Dr. Hills. What can I do for you?" I asked our Chief of Medicine. He was a gluttonous man, who enjoyed all the perks that came with the title. He was smart and good at medicine, but he lacked one crucial thing that I believe is necessary for anyone in our field.

Empathy.

"Just thought I'd come down and see how my ER is running. Keeping everyone in line I hope." He said with a jab into my ribs.

I grinned like expected.

"Of course sir. Everything is great."

"Good to hear son. I'll let you get back to your patience." He indicated towards the files in my hand. Most were simple. One would need stitches, the other had streptococcus. I'll I needed was the lab to confirm it. Nothing out of the ordinary.

As soon has he came he went and I just stood. In the three years since I startedat Forks Hospital, fresh out of med school, Dr. Hills has been the Chief. I respect him, because he is my boss. I just find him to otherwise be a disappointing human being is all.

I breathed out and continued on my way. Ahead I spotted Angela who was finally alone, nose in a clipboard.

"I hear congratulations are in order." She looked up and smiled brilliantly.

"You heard right." She stuck out her hand and showed me the rock on her finger. I whistled which caused her to laugh. "It was his grandmothers. Isn't it lovely?" She gazed at it with so much happiness it radiated off of her.

"It really is. I'm glad Ben finally popped the question."

"You're telling me." We both laughed.

"So, any ideas on a date?" I asked, truly curious.

"I was thinking maybe next spring or summer. But it really depends on when he graduates." Ben was finishing up a degree in architecture. After high school he decided to take a few years off to travel and save money for school. After gaining his associates in Port Angeles, he went to UDub. Now he was at the finish line.

And he did it without any financial help from his parents. That I know was important to him, especially when his mom got sick.

"That sounds great. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Edward."

She went back to her clipboard and I continued to check on patience, like always. Surprisingly I didn't run into my dad at all throughout the day. Once 5 o'clock rolled around I felt a slight buzz in my pocket.

O'Malley's?

With this mornings festivities I had completely forgot to text him back.

Yeah, I'll be there around 8

I pressed send and finished up my paperwork. Thankfully, Jimmy didn't return and for that I was thankful. Around 6 o'clock a man came in with a rather large gash on his arm from doing something in his workshop. After sewing him up and sending him home with some pain medication it was already almost 7:30 and I was going to be late. Damn it.

Oh well, the day had been pleasant enough.

Just another day at Forks Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is basically done and I'm working on 4 at this very moment!  
> Let me hear your thoughts...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Edward go for a drink.

_Rated MA for language and adult situations. Lots of cussing in this chapter._

 

The Broken

 

Chapter 3

 

“What the hell man!” Emmett exclaimed just loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear. “I’ve been here for over 20 minute! You owe me a beer.”

“I had to stitch a guy’s arm up, okay? Besides, the game is on. Chill out.” I said with an eye roll. The Mariners were in the bottom of the 3rd. And clearly he’s already had a few.

I shrugged off my jacket and laid it on the wood bar. Running my fingers through my hair, it felt damp to the touch. The light drizzle outside was nothing new. Welcome to Forks.

“Excuses.” Emmett said, his burly hand gripping the beer bottle.

O’Malley’s was like any other pub that you would wander into on a night out. TV’s everywhere, a wide variety of drink selections and Irish paraphernalia littered the place. Plus the stench of stale beer. Oh, and they served food that would most definitely clog your arteries.

The place was never empty but tonight it seemed slow, especially for a Friday.

“Football game tonight.” Bobby answered. Ah. High school football night.

Bobby, the owner, stood behind the bar cleaning glass after glass. His grey haired ponytail in place like always.

He told us his story a year or so back after a few too many Jack and Cokes once the bar closed. He lets us stay late from time to time because honestly, he was just chill like that.

Before all of this, Bobby worked in the corporate world all of his life. Back then he just simply went by Bob. From his first job out of college to right before he bought this place. His kids had already gone through college, his house was paid for. He decided that he was ready for retirement. When he was just a few months shy of finally being done with the pressed khakis and dry-cleaned shirts, they let him go. Basically, the company wanted to bring in some new blood. Go in a different direction.

Since that day Bobby has refused to conform to anyone else's rules. After years of being required to follow so many and then getting burned for it he “ _doesn’t owe the world shit_.”

Say what you want about him and his choices, but don’t ever doubt his strength. A weaker man would have crumbled under such weight.

After that, him and the wife moved here from Seattle. Bobby opened O’Malley’s with no idea how to run a bar. He just took the chance. And so far, he’s never been happier.

“Whiskey on the rocks Doc?” He called out as I sat down.

“You know it.” I got comfortable and checked my phone. Nothing.

“So, aside from the stitches, anything else interesting happen today?” Emmett asked, his eyes not once leaving the screen. Neither did mine.

“Just another day at the hospital. Remember Angela Weber from school? She got engaged.”

“She always seemed chill. Good for her.”

“What about you?”

“We’re pretty busy right now. Everyone wants to put new tires on their cars before the first snow. But hell, I’m not going to complain.” And he knew better than to.

Emmett owns his own auto shop, doing everything from under the hood to body work.

After high school he went to the University of Washington, but soon realized it was not at all for him. School had never been his strongest area. He just never had a passion for being behind a desk and flipping pages.

 After freshman year he told our parents that he wanted to dropout and just work. Start making a living, a life of his own. Mom understood.

Dad on the other hand wasn’t having any of it.

_You must have a degree if you want to be anything in this world! How are you going to support a family? How will you support yourself?_

It was a dark time in our family. My father has always seen things in mostly black and white whereas my mother lived in the gray. To this day it still seems as if Dad and Emmett have some resentment towards each other but both hide it very well. 

I remember being upstairs, listening to all the arguing and bickering. Emmett just wasn't happy. We all could see it. When he came home to visit on Thanksgiving he was worn and sad. Not his normal off-the-wall self. To be honest, it scared me to my core.

Kate was my rock during that time. She held me together when it felt as if my family was splitting apart.

The whole experience made him feel like a failure. Em couldn’t keep his grades up, he had almost no social life and couldn’t sleep because of the stress. It was all just a recipe for a breakdown waiting to happen.

Emmett left that night, slamming the door and driving off without another word. He didn’t talk to dad for months but we kept in contact.

He had decided to become a mechanic, or at least try. It would keep his hands busy and it incorporated his love of cars. Plus, he loved fixing things. It was a win-win.

So, he did just that. He got a job at a mechanic shop in Port Angeles and started from the bottom. He knew the basics from working on his own car throughout high school but he still had a ways to go. Sooner than expected, he was teaching everyone else how to do their jobs. He was a natural.

That’s where Rosalie comes in.

She was in town visiting her parents when her car broke down just a block from the shop he worked at. Emmett was maybe twenty two at the time and Rose was a sorority girl of twenty one. He saw her down the way, hood popped open and short shorts in gloomy weather, bent over in bright white sneakers. It was something out of a movie, he says. He couldn’t stop his feet from moving.

Emmett walked over and tried to help her, but she was having none of it. After a few round of bickering she agreed to let him tow her car back to the garage but only if she could oversee the work he did. He soon learned just how much he still needed to learn.

She was a natural under the hood. A prodigy. And in that afternoon, through bickering and laughter, they fell in love.

Fast-forward to now, Rosalie has her business degree and runs all the office stuff for their shop. Make no mistake, she’s still in the garage whenever she can be. But Emmett manages it. A perfect yin and yang.  

“Yeah baby get it!” The Mariniers struck a homerun with two men on bases. They were now ahead by four. “Man, I haven’t been to a game in years.”

“You know Rose would probably hate it.”

“Yeah but the girls wouldn’t. At least Emmy. Annie and Rose could have a girls day or some shit.”

“Mom could join too.” I said, sipping my whiskey. She would love that.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something. This guy came by today looking for a job named Jacob. Big guy, tatted up. Said Kate sent him.”

“Yeah she told me he came by the coffee shop. Tan?” Emmett nodded. “He just moved into town with a friend and was looking for work.”

“Gotta say, the guy knows his way around a machine. I’m giving him a trial run this week to see how he does.”

“Kate will be glad to hear that.” I could just imagine her joy. It was quiet for a minute and we just watched the game. The sounds of other conversations floating around us like a white noise.

“Friend you said?”

“Yeah. He told Kate him and a friend were moving into town so he could be closer to his father down in La Push.”

“I don’t know about his friend, but he was there with some chick today and a kid.”

“Oh really?” This peaked my interest.

“I mean, he called her a friend but they seemed to be close. Kid had a Mariners hat on so you know he’s already a winner in my book.” He smiled while finishing his beer. “Hey Bobby! Another round on Doc.” And the grin was back.

“Fucker.”

“You owe me bro. Maybe don’t make me wait next time.” Bobby walked over with a fresh glass of whiskey and a cold beer for Emmett.

“I think they’re gonna win tonight boys.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the bar, a damp rag hanging out the back of his jean pocket.

“Hell yeah!” Emmett exclaimed. “Anyway, I think he said something about her teaching English at the high school.”

“Really? It’s already September.”

“Shit if I know. We talked for a bit but I can’t remember her name. Cute brunette.”

“Don’t let Rose hear you say shit like that.”

“Don’t I know it.” We laughed because yes, Rose would cut a bitch.

We kept drinking, long past when the game ended. The Mariners beat the Astros, 8 to 6. Kate would hate that.

Patrons came and went, until O’Malley’s was basically empty. I felt light and free. My brother always brought that out in me.

“Hey Em, can I ask you something?”

“Always bro.” Late night infomercials were playing now. The Magic Bullet had all of his attention.

“Do you...do you have any regrets?” I asked, fiddling with the straw in my drink.

“What do you mean?”

“You know...regrets. Like college...or anything like that?” My ice was nearly melted, so I took another sip.

“Where is this coming from?” I could feel his eyes looking at me now.

I downed the rest of my drink and Bobby replaced it in an instant. The man could read a room and in that moment I was ever so thankful.

“It’s just...I don’t know. I just wonder sometimes about some of the choices I’ve made in the past. Medschool, Forks...I just wonder about what else is out there.” The burn of the brown liquor giving me life and confidence. “Maybe I’m just drunk. It’s just that sometimes it all feels so...mundane. Go to work, do paperwork, fix a gash or two…”

“No.” He said firmly, finishing off his beer. He motioned to Bobby, ‘ _I’ll have what he’s having’_ towards my whiskey. “I don’t. My only regret is not realizing sooner what worked for me and what didn’t. Then again, would I have met Rose any other way?” This was true. 

“Makes sense.” I muttered, though not completely at easy. Maybe I should stop drinking. Maybe I should stop talking. But that wasn’t gonna happen. My mind wandered with free will.

“Are things not well with you and Kate?” He asked apprehensively.

“No, no...we’re great.” I said with truth. “It’s just...sometimes I regret coming back to Forks and not seeing more of the world.”

“I get that. There’s a lot of world out there to see.” He said, full attention on me.

“No worries though. I’m happy. Kate’s great. The Hospital is great. I’m great.” I mustered up the best smile I could, even in my drunken stupor.

“Yeah...have you ever talked to Kate about any of this though? Maybe she might wanna see more of the world too. Check out Bora Bora or the Swiss Alps.” He knocked my shoulder with his, instantly lightening the mood. And it did, to a degree.

“Tried that once. Didn’t turn out very well.”

“Oh? I don’t think I’ve heard this story.”

“And you aren't going to.” I finished off the rest of my drink, flagging Bobby over to settle up the tab.

“Come on bro, I smell a juicy story.” Emmett said, finishing off his drink.

In comes Bobby to save the day, checks in hand.

“Alright boys, it’s that time.”

“Awe, come on man. I was just getting to the good stuff.”

“Yeah, and Susan is waiting for me at home with her good stuff. Pay up and get out.” He said jokingly.

“Yeah yeah.” I handed him my card while Em gave over some cash.

We walked out onto the semi wet street. The rain had since stopped and the road was completely void of cars.

It was well past midnight and I cursed under my breath. Kate would be pissed.

“Shit man, I really gotta go.”

“I think I’m just gonna sleep on the couch at The Shop.” The garage, uniquely named The Shop, was basically across the street.  Rosalie had a shower put in the upstairs office when they built the place. Perfect for nights like these and when its an especially greasy day.

“You sure bro? I can give you a ride…”

“Nah, because you're stay too. You really think I’m gonna let you drive after all that whiskey?”

“Dude, you know Kate hates when I do that. I’ll Uber or something.”

“You do realize I can force you, right? Sorry bro, you have no choice in this matter.” He said, his broad frame towing over me. I swayed at the sight. He caught my shoulder before I ran into the street lamp.

“Damn it…” He ruffled my hair while we made our way towards The Shop.

“Don’t worry so much. It’s all gonna be fine. Just sleep it off on the office couch. You aren’t the first to get wasted at O’Malley’s.” He laughed, shoving me to the side. I grabbed hold of the doorway, balancing myself while he pulled out his keys.

“Fucker.”

“Hey, don’t think I’ve forgotten. You still owe me a story.” He said, guiding me in to lie on the main couch.

The front office was basic enough. A couch with a few chairs, two desks with computers and a refrigerator filled to the brim with water bottles. A coffee maker on top of it with powdered cream and sugar. A restroom just down the hall for anyone. It’s really all anyone needed.

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” Em was gone less than a second later, probably getting comfortable on the much nicer couch in the upper office.

I could feel sleep within my grasp, but for some reason it evaded me. My shoes were off and I was comfortable enough, but still my mind wandered. The conversation from earlier still fresh on my mind.

I hadn’t thought about her in years, or that night. Wondered what she was doing, if she was happy with her life and still smiling. Who am I kidding? A spirit like Bella’s is probably lighting up someone’s life somewhere in a far off place. She was just a blimp in my past, and a secret I would always keep.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Edward met Bella

 

The moon was bright out in the sky tonight, though the tiled front office was still dark. The air conditioner turned on and it alone was the only sound that could be heard. Perhaps it was the whiskey, or maybe my mind was just stuck in a loop. But I couldn't help but let my mind it wander free. 

From time to time I’ve questioned my choice to come back to Forks instead of venturing out into the world. Maybe starting at a different hospital in a new city, or something of that nature. 

Forks has always been my home. I knew every street by heart, every secret meadow in the forest. I knew the town better than the back of my hand. 

I pondered other options greatly in college. Did I really want to return home and join the ranks at Forks Hospital? Did I really want to follow in the same steps as my father? I had so many questions then that needed answers. 

One night during our junior year I talked to Kate about it, how I wanted to start out fresh somewhere new after school. I honestly thought she would want the same. To maybe raise a family in a larger city. Maybe back in Texas where the rest of her family is or on the east coast. Start fresh after college. This was still a few years away, but was something worth discussing now. 

The idea appalled her. She’d grown to love Forks and the small town life, loved how everyone knew each other. Kids could play outside without fear of being abducted. Being near our family’s was extremely important. She couldn’t understand why I would want to give up such a life.

What bothered me was how Kate refused to even entertain the idea and how she had basically called me crazy for wanting something different. It hurt and I’d never felt so insulted in my life. Especially by someone I loved so much.

It was the only time in our relationship where we decided to take a break. We wanted different things and needed time to figure it out on our own. I was devastated, her even more so. But I was so hurt and disenchanted by how she wouldn’t even try. 

I left her dorm in anger, to the point I couldn’t even see straight. This girl I loved so much didn’t want the same things that I did. She was on a different page than me. When did we get out of sync?

I ended up at a local bar off campus called the Watering Hole with James, my freshman year roommate. We worked well together, so we continued to be roomates. He was gone most of the time anyway. Even after three years the man hadn’t changed a bit. Still loves to drink, party and chase tail. Now he can at least do the first part legally. 

He suggested I drink her out of my system, and I definitely tried. 

The next morning was spent in my bathroom clutching the toilet. I missed all my Thursday classes and the one on Friday. I had text that went unanswered because I simply just didn’t know what to say. There was nothing left to say. 

The hangover was gone come Saturday but I just couldn’t leave my bed. James was done with watching me mop around and demanded a night out. And back we went to the Watering Hole. College students littered the place. Taking shots and flirting without a care. I nursed a beer most of the night while he hit on the upper classmen. 

James was that type. He’d leave you high and dry at the first sight of a nice rack. 

“Looks like you could use a drinking buddy.” A woman sat down beside me. I didn’t turn to look, just kept playing with the wrapper of my beer bottle.

“Doing just fine on my own, thanks.”

“Well, I could use one. Or six. ”

I turned to look at the voice. It came from a beautiful girl with flowing dark chestnut hair. Pale and petite with curves in all the right places. For a moment it felt wrong to admire her, but then my senses kicked it. 

I was single. 

Maybe I was just seeing her through beer goggles, but this woman was breathtaking. The only flaw was her red puffy eyes.

I flagged down the bartender and asked for two tequila shots. She seemed to need it and I wasn’t about to let her drink alone. From what it looked like, we were both in the same boat nursing our own wounds. 

“Rough night?” I asked, finishing off my bottle. I motioned for the bartender to bring two bottles over. 

“You could say that.” She sniffled and put her elbows on the bar counter, getting comfortable. A rush of air left her lungs, as if she’d been holding it in for days. Her shoulders slumped as a result. “It’s one of those nights where I’m seriously considering becoming a lesbian or just staying single forever.”

“Asshole boyfriend I assume?”

“Asshole ex-boyfriend who can’t keep his dick in his pants.” I couldn’t help but chuckle. She definitely gave off the aura of  _ ‘I’m smiling, but I’ll also fuck you up.’ _

“Eh, his lose.” The bartender came over with two chilled shots and two beers, lime and salt followed. 

“Maybe.” She said quietly, looking into the mirror across from the bar. 

“My gain. Because now I have someone to drink my woes away with.” I said, a grin on my face. She laughed lightly, then looked me straight in the eye. 

“So, what are we drinking to?” She sprinkled salt onto her hand then handed me the shaker.

“Freedom.”

“Freedom?”

“Freedom to choose any future we want. And leave behind those who don’t want to join.” I said, the declaration feeling truer than I thought possible. She smiled and lifted her shot glass up for cheers. 

“To freedom.” Lick the salt, take the shot, eat the lime. “So, what’s your story. Boyfriend couldn’t keep it in his pants either?” She asked, a smirk on her face. I stacked the shot glasses. 

“Nope, haven’t run into that problem. Girlfriend and I are going through a rough patch. Decided we needed to spend some time apart.” I said, feeling lighter than I had in days. Probably the tequila. 

“Sorry to hear that. But I guess that’s my gain as well.” She said with a wink. “Craig, two more please!” The girl yelled to the bartender. 

“You got it Bells!” 

“Bells?” I asked in question.

“Oh right.” She said with a chuckle. “Hi, I’m Bella Marie Swan.” She stuck her hand out.

“Nice to meet you. Edward Anthony Cullen.” I said shaking her warm hand.

“You as well. So, do you go to school here or just visiting?” 

“Yeah, I’m pre-med at UDub. You?”

“I’m working on my AA at South Seattle. But I plan to transfer over when I finish up next year. Not sure what I want to major in yet though.”

“How do you like it?” The bar was in full swing but most everyone was on the patio. The stench of stale beer and weed was stronger than ever, but I couldn't take my eyes off this girl. Her heartbreak helped my pain lessen, awful as that sounded. 

“It’s...school.” She chuckled, taking a swig from her beer. “I really wish I could go to University, but the price tag is insane.” She stopped and glance at me. “Sorry if that was rude. I have no filter, especially when I’m drinking.”

“No offence taken. I’m here half on scholarship, half on my parents dime. I’m living the dream they always wanted and I’m fortunate to be doing so.” I said. The word vomit falling out so easily.

“I sense there is more to the story than that…” Her blue sundress riding up ever so slightly when she turned towards me. 

“Isn’t there always?” I didn’t want to get into it all. She didn’t need to know more about Kate. 

Craig set down a fresh pair of shots with limes, and gave Bella a smile. For some reason, it bothered me.

“Thanks C.” He winked in response. “Hey, what’s playing?” She asked

“Stupid Girl by Garbage.” He replied, cleaning up the surrounding area. He wasn’t an ugly guy. His black button up shirt fit well, and his dirty blond hair was swept back in a professional fashion. He was the epitome of a perfect bartender. 

“I like it.” Bella said, handing me a shot and lime. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Another patron called him over and he was soon gone. I was glad for the change. 

“You know him well?” I asked, hopefully without any malice in my voice. 

“I frequent this bar from time to time. My now ex goes to UDub so we both used to come here. I guess now it’ll just be me.” She sprinkled some salt onto her hand before handing it over to me again. 

“I’m glad it’s just you now.” I said, taking another swig of my beer. Lifting up my shot glass to cheers. “To new beginnings?”

“To new beginnings.” She said, her smile brighter than the sun. We both downed them like pro’s, the lime juice being the perfect finish. 

We talked for hours. She was from Phoenix but moved to Seattle her freshman year of high school to be closer to her father who was a cop. Her mother had just remarried and the stepfather was a complete dick. 

She liked it enough. The city had a ‘cool vibe’ and the coffee was amazing. 

Bella shared an apartment near by with a girl named Charlotte who also went to Seattle South but she was rarely ever there. No pets, but she’s always wanted a dog.

I hung on everything she said. Bella’s words were like a breath of fresh air claiming me. She was so full of life and had a carefree air about her. With time her puffy eyes disappeared and her smile grew brighter. How anyone could cheat on this beautiful creature was beyond me. 

“We both just want different things I guess.”

“You guess?” She asked. Craig replacing our beers and shot glasses. The night had grown darker and we had grown closer. ‘Africa’ played in the background. 

“She...just wants a simple life in Forks. I’m just wondering what else is out there and if that’s what I want.” I said, feeling light as a cloud.

“The world is a big place, and there is so much out there.” She said, sipping her beer as well. I watched the vein in her neck contouring with the liquid. “I guess it just depends on what outcome you want. And what beginning.” she said, her eyes again falling on the mirror across the bar. 

“What do you want?” The words fell out, deep and focused. The curve of her neck exposed and all I wanted was to run my fingers across it. I didn’t even think about it. I was flying on alcohol and happiness. She made it easy to be free. 

“Right now? Just you.” She said without a blink, her eyes looking right into mine. Pure confidence and want. Her eyes were filled with lust as I’m sure mine were.

People were moving about around us. They we swaying and living life to their fullest. But all I could see were two brown eyes. And all I wanted was more. 

I pulled her close, my tongue mixing with hers in a beautiful dance. Our bodies meshed and felt so perfect as one. I was blind with want for this woman. We made it to her apartment and I had never felt so free.

We became one and I had never felt so pure and in sync as in that moment. She felt warm and welcoming. I pushed and felt every inch of her.

The night went on and I showed Bella how perfect she was. We fell asleep together, both naked in more ways than one. I awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating.

It was James. 

_ Dude, your girl is here and super pissed. Idk what to do.  _

I froze in an instant. Bella, completely unaware of what was happening, slept close in my arms. She was beautifully silent, curled close against my chest. 

This wonderful girl was in my arms, but what more was there? Just a one night rendezvous? Would she go back to her man as I was about to go back to my girl?

Is that what I wanted? What did she want?

So many questions with so little time. And little time did I have.

_ Dude, she’s pissed. What should I say?? _ James asked. 

I thought for a moment what the best course of action would be. 

Kate was waiting for me. She was waiting for me alone. My parents loved her as did I. How could I throw away so much time? So much life? Kate and I had made a plan once upon a time. We had seen a life together. 

The answer was simple in logical terms. 

I slipped from Bella’s grasp and quickly dressed. She curled into herself, blankets and all. I thought about leaving a note, but what good would that have done? This was a one time thing. She would be fine.

I raced to my dorm and back to the life that I had always planned. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward meets a new colleague and learns of Jacob's friend.

“So, how's everything with Kate and the coffee shop?” Dad asked before shoving a fork full of salad into his mouth. Compared to other hospitals, our food wasn’t so terrible. Ms. Lynch took great care into making sure all of her food was presentable. 

“Good. Busy as always.” 

“Not a bad thing.” He said with pride for his daughter-in-law.

“Nope, not a bad thing at all.” I continued eating my sandwich, reading the room. Most were hospital employees, some here visiting patient. For a late Sunday afternoon, it wasn’t too packed. 

Yesterday was spent on the couch binge watching Stranger Things and staying hydrated. The hangover wasn’t terrible, but coming home to an angry wife was. In my drunken stupor I had completely forgot to text Kate the night before. 

Pissed didn’t even begin to cover it.

_ “Emmett didn’t want me to drive home so we crashed at The Shop. It was late.” _

_ “Seriously, you couldn’t text me or just give me a call. I would have come and picked you up.” She said, the anger radiating off of her. I had just walked into the house and desperately needed a shower.  _

_ “Kate, I’m sorry. We lost track of time and I just wasn’t thinking.” _

_ “You just weren’t thinking? Edward, how would you like it if I went out drinking with my friends and didn’t communicate with you?” She yelled, hand on her hip and a look of incredulousness.  _

_ “I said I was sorry! It won’t happen again, alright!” I yelled back. The throbbing in my head going into full force. “Jesus Christ…”  _

_ “No, you do not get to be the mad one right now!” _

_ “Kate, I just want to take a shower and lie down. I’m sorry for worrying you. It was stupid not to text or call. I don’t know what else you want me to say.” _

_ “I’m going to work.”  _

_ “I thought you were off today?” She slammed the front door in response. All of my text went unanswered for the rest of the day as well.   _

Kate has always been a worrier, but sometimes it just pushed me to the limit. When she got home that night I continued to get the silent treatment. At least this morning she left some coffee in the pot. 

“Your mom was wondering if you two wanted to come by for dinner sometime this week. Emmett and Rose as well. She’s got a new recipe that ‘looks devine’.” Dad said with a chuckle. After retiring a few years back, mom decided to explore some hobbies outside of being a perfect Grandma. What she found was a love of decorating and cooking. Now she works part time with an interior designer out in Port Angeles. She’s also taken to gardening, which my father loves. Fresh fruit and veggies at the tips of his fingers at all hours of the day. 

“Sure. I’m off Thursday. I’ll check with Kate.” If she’s talking to me that is. 

“Dr. Cullen!” He looks past my shoulder. His expression shows one of recognition. I look as well and see a new face. A man dressed in khakis and a blue button up shirt walks our way, his blonde wavy hair reminding me of Annie’s locks. 

“Dr. Whitlock! Finding your way around alright?” My father stands and shakes hands with this new face. “This is my son Edward, the other Dr. Cullen. He’s down in Emergency.” The man looks at me with piercing blue eyes and a kind smile. I stand to shake his hand. “Jasper just joined us from Texas as our newest psych doctor.”

Dr. Stanley had retired after twenty years of dedicated work here. Him and his wife moved to Florida last month. I’d heard they were having trouble filling the position, but I guess that is no longer the case. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Welcome to Forks. So, what part of Texas are you from?” I ask, intrigued. 

“Houston, born and raised.” He said with a grin and a Texas draw. Every now and again Kate would use words like y’all and ain’t. 

This perked my interest. 

“Really? So is my wife. She moved here in high school.”

“No joke? Small world.” He chuckled. 

“Jasper, if you are free on Thursday my wife is planning to cook a huge dinner.”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose sir.”

“Nonsense! Esme loves to entertain. And we’ll be able to get to know each other better. Edward’s wife will be there also. Perhaps you two can’t talk all things Texas.” Dad gave me a look. I guess we had no choice in the matter.  

“I’ll have to check with the misses, but it sounds like a plan. She should be back in town by then. ” He said. 

“Great! Esme will be thrilled!” 

“If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to.”

“Of course Dr. Whitlock. Have a good one.”

“You to sir. Edward, nice to meet you.” He said with another handshake. Then he was off down the hallway.

My father and I both sat down to finish our lunch. Dad just kept gushing. He loved when we got new blood in Forks.

“Jasper is going to make a great edition. Smart man, and he’s great with kids. He came highly recommended. His wife is quite an interesting woman, I must say. She came in the other day for lunch. Esme will love her. She’s got a real eye for design as well. Has a rather successful Etsy store if I remember correctly.” 

“I look forward to working with him.” I said in all honesty. It’s been years since we had someone new join the ranks here.

We both finished up our lunch and went our separate ways. 

Again, it was like any other day. 

…

 

Monday came and went with Kate finally talking to me. I had worked the morning shift. After work I ran by the store to grab a few items to make steaks for dinner and some wine. Thankfully, it seemed to pull me out of the dog house. 

Tuesday came and went like Monday. Wednesday was especially busy, with multiple kids and teachers coming in, all with the same bug. Most just needed some antibiotics and rest. To make matters worse, my Volvo started to make random noises on the way home from work.

“Seriously?” I muttered under my breath, pulling over. I picked up my phone to call Emmett, because hell of I knew what to do. 

“What’s up?” He answered after the first ring. 

“Dude, something is wrong with my car. I’m off Kilton street. It just started making a ton of weird noises and some lights popped up on my dash.” He whistled in response. 

“No worries. I’ll send Jacob out with the tow truck.” Jacob, the man from the coffee shop. I guess he was working out so far. 

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it.” He hung up and I was stuck waiting with nothing left to do but fiddle with my phone. I texted Kate first.

_ Hey, car broke down. I’m having Emmett tow me. I’ll keep you posted. _

A few minutes passed and she responded.

_ Oh no! Yeah, let me know what’s happening.  _

At least it wasn’t raining, but the overcast was strong. This street had only a handful of houses, mostly trees and other vegetation. I used this street every day on my way home from school. It’s was the quickest route, especially after baseball practice. I tried to avoid the highway like the plague. 

Fifteen minutes later I saw the bright yellow tow truck come around the corner. The thing was ugly as hell. But Emmett wanted something that would stand out against the muted colors of Forks. Well, he got exactly what he wanted.  

The truck backup behind me before coming to a complete stop. I opened my door to get out just as the drivers side door opened in the yellow monstrosity. A man jumped out in the normal grey jumpsuit everyone at The Shop had to wear. He was taller than myself, and tan, just as everyone had described.  

“Edward?” He asked, walking towards me. I nodded in response, slinging my bag over my shoulder. “Hey, I’m Jacob Black. Nice to meet you.” His hand reaching out for a shake. I met it with a firm grasp. I noticed his arms were completely tattooed with what looked like tribal work. Interesting...

“You as well. Thanks for coming out.”

“Don’t mention it. Just give me a few minutes to secure her and we’ll be on our way.” He said with a brilliant white smile. Jacob soon got to work chaining up my car while I leaned against the truck. The silence started to feel a bit awkward so I broke it.

“So, how are you liking Forks? I heard you just moved here.” 

“It’s pretty great. People are nice and everything is green just like I remember.”

“That’s right, you grew up in La Push. I guess you’re pretty familiar with the area then.”

“Yeah, born and raised there. Moved to Seattle after high school. Went to school for a bit before moving to Vegas.” He said, pushing the button that pulled my car onto the bed.

“Vegas?”

“Yep. It was pretty great, but the strip and all definitely got old after awhile. It loses its spark when you see the same thing every day.” He finished up everything then turned to look at me. “You ready?” We both jumped in and were soon off to The Shop.

It smelled faintly of new car and mint. The radio was on low, playing the oldies in our calm silence. 

“Still, it’s Vegas...I’ve never been.” He looked at me as if I’d sprung another head. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously? It’s worth seeing at least once in your life. Even if you don’t gamble, the food and shows are amazing.” We drove past the high school, which had clearly just let out. Teenagers stood in the parking lot talking and goofing off, unaware that these were the best years of their lives. 

“My wife isn’t really the traveling the type. And I know she’d never be okay with me going with Emmett.” I chuckled.

“That I can understand.” He laughed along with me. We were quiet for a moment, a comfortable silence taking over. But I’m a nosy fucker.

“So, is it just you. A family…” I trailed off, fishing for more information. It was definitely something I got from my mother.

“My best friend and her son came with me. We’ve lived together since college. Tried the dating thing once but it just didn’t work out. Caleb is like my son though. I’ve been there since the day he was born.”

“I’m sure he’s glad to have you.” I said with a smile. Jacob seemed like a standup guy. I had no doubt that he’d make a great addition to The Shop. 

“Thanks. He’s a great kid.” His smiling beaming with pride. 

We were coming up on The Shop. Mechanics worked under and around a variety of cars. Trucks, sedans and minivans filled the garage and parking lot. Business was booming. 

Jacob parked off to the side. Emmett walked out of the front door then, a pen behind his ear and a clipboard in his hand.

“Hey bro.” He said as I walked up. Jacob followed close behind. “Jake, Monty should be done in two soon. Just put her in there when it’s done.”

“You got it boss.” Jacob said before walking into the front office. 

“I like him. Seems like a good guy.” I said once his tall frame was gone.

“Yeah, I’ve already decided to hire him full time. Just waiting until the week is out.”

“You guys are coming to dinner tomorrow, right? Dad invited a new doctor who just started. He’s from Houston.” 

“Yeah, after we close up. Kate will love that.” He said, writing something down on his clipboard. “So, I’ll have Jake look at it today and we should know something before we close. If not, definitely by morning. Did you want one of the rentals?”

“Nah, Kate and I are off tomorrow.” 

“Rose is about to head out. She’ll give you a ride home.”

“Sounds good. Thanks for taking a look Emmett.” 

“Don’t mention it.” He said with a rough punch to my shoulder, before walking back into the office. I followed behind, rubbing the now sore spot.

The office was cold as could be and empty. I could see Jacob through the window talking with the other mechanics while slot two was being finished up. Emmett handed me a water bottle before jumping onto the computer to update something. I looked around the room, which was decorated with car memorabilia and pictures of antiques. And the couch I had called a bed just a few days before. 

A picture of Emmett and Rosalie was up on the wall as well with a written history of how The Shop came to be. Both were smiling at the camera, happy as could be. Knowing this was a family establishment was a big reason for why they were so successful. Aside from having skilled workers of course. The people of Forks supported their own. 

Rosalie came walking down the stairs in jeans and a white button up with The Shop logo stitched in it. Her hair in a neat ponytail and her shoes neatly laced up, black clipboard in hand. Even after two kids, she still made sure to workout and take care of her body, much to Emmett’s delight. 

“Hey babe, can you drop Edward off? His car needs some TLC.” He said, looking up from the screen. Her eyes found mine.

“Yeah, no problem. Just let me grab my purse.” She said, going back upstairs to grab her things. We walked out and I caught Jacob’s eye, giving him a small wave as I got in Rosalie’s car. Soon enough we were speeding down the road in her red convertible. 

“You and Kate are coming to dinner tomorrow night right?” I nodded. “I’ll have to thank her for sending Jacob our way.” 

“He seems like a good fit, and a nice guy.” 

“He is. Skilled under the hood. Since he started we’ve definitely had more than a few housewives come by in need of an early oil change.” She chuckled. “His kid is adorable. Super sweet but a little shy. Bella was pretty cool as well.”

Bella. The name sent my heart into overdrive.   
“Bella?”

“Yeah, his friend that moved here with him. They came by yesterday. I think Caleb started school today in the same class as Annie.” No way it could be the same girl I had spent the night with all those years ago. My mind just instantly connect the two. Bella is a common name. This was just some random girl.   

“That’s cool…” I trailed off, thankful when Rose didn’t pay me any attention. 

“She’s the new English teacher at the high school. You’ll have to meet them some time.” Rose said, pulling onto my street and into the driveway. 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll run into her at The Shop or something.” I gathered my things and opened the door. 

“Yep. See you tomorrow Ed.” She said with a wink before I slammed the door. She knew how much I hated that nickname but honestly my mind was on other things.

Bella, the girl I had spent one amazing night with, had been swimming in my thoughts so much recently. Could this be the brown eyed girl from so long ago? Highly doubtful, but for some reason I allowed myself to hope. 

Kate opened the front door before I could pull my keys out and I pushed all thoughts of Bella aside. She was in my past, Kate is my future. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward meets someone new.

Thursday morning came with rain and gloom.Though Kate was off, she still wanted to go in for a bit in the afternoon to double check on somethings. The woman adored the Daily Grind.

Kate loved having her own business and running things however she saw fit. Her passion made the woman even more beautiful. 

Not wanting to just sit around, I joined her. She dressed in all black except for her purple lace shirt. Her hair was pinned back out of her face with airy blonde curls flowing down her back. Simple yet perfect. I was just in street clothes. A simple green shirt and jeans. Comfortable without fuss. Later we would up our game a bit so as not to offend Esme.

We left the house around two o’clock, when the afternoon rush hopefully left. The Daily Grind had recently started to serve lunch and it was a hit. It was just basic sandwiches, soups and salads but they had an artisanal flare. 

Stacy, the other owner and head chef, made everything fresh in house and used almost all local ingredients. She along with a few other staff members came in every morning at three o’clock to start baking the pastries and other things they would need throughout the day. It was the main reason Kate worked most nights as well. It was surprisingly busy then as well. No food was served after four o’clock, but it was a big hangout for all the high school kids just getting out. 

Kate and Stacy met in college, both working towards degrees in business. Since then the two have been the best of friends and colleagues. When we graduated Stacy had planned to move back home to Port Angeles but Kate persuaded her to instead come to Forks. There was less competition in Forks and she had faith that their business would thrive. 

She was right. 

We pulled up to the little shop and it was as full as was to be expected. A few cars were in the parking lot but one that stood out among the rest. A antique Volkswagen Beetle sat nestled in the front, shiny and also completely out of place. But pretty damn cool. Emmett would love it. Kate noticed it as well but said nothing. 

We walked in through the wooden double doors. A few people sat near the window on their laptops while others talked and ate their lunch. Esme had a hand in decorating the place. It was very modern with an industrial feel. The chalk board behind the counter had this weeks specials written on it in a decorative fashion. I believe one of the baristas had a hidden talent for calligraphy. 

Adele’s “Make You Feel My Love” played through the speakers, comforting as it was calming. Pastries filled the glass case next to the cash register and I could already feel my stomach growling.

“I’m gonna run to the back. I should be done soon.” The clock on the wall read two-thirty. A wave of high school students were bound to fill the cafe at any moment.

“No rush.” I said with a smile. She replied in kind before making her way to the back office. The smell of fresh coffee had me the moment I stepped in. I made my way towards the counter, feeling like an addict needing his fix.

“Good afternoon Dr. Cullen.” Bree said, a shy smile on her face. Bree had decided to take a year off from college to care for her ailing mother and save money. She was a nice girl and a great worker.

“Bree, please call me Edward.” I smiled, having said the same thing repeatedly over the last few weeks since we met. “I’ll have a tall Americano and a slice of pumpkin bread.” Stacy’s pumpkin bread was filled with flavor and pecans, my favorite. 

“You got it Dr.C--I mean Edward.” She said with another small smile, a light blush filling her cheek bones. I handed over a ten and made sure to drop a few bills into the tip jar. Bree got to work on my order while I watched the rain pick up outside. 

Out of nowhere I small woman with a spiky bobbed haircut appeared beside me. 

“Hi! I’m sorry, are you Edward Cullen?” The woman asked, her voice somewhat high and very happy. 

“Yes…” I said in confusion.

“Hi, I’m Alice Whitlock. Jasper’s wife.” She said, sticking her hand out for a shake. I remember my father saying something about Jasper’s wife. Her style was ...eclectic, but it seemed to fit her personality well. Id bet money she was the owner of the bug outside.  

“Oh right. It’s nice to meet you Alice.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just doing some work on my computer and overheard your name. Jasper said you were one of the colleagues we would be meeting tonight.” She said quickly. Perhaps she didn’t need anymore coffee.

“No worries at all. I’m just waiting on my wife to finish up a few things.”

“One Americano and a slice of pumpkin bread.” Bree said, sliding over my items before going back to the registrar for the next customer. I said a quick thanks which she replied back with a quick nod.

“The pumpkin bread is to die for.” Alice said, the smile still in place.

“I’ll let the chef know you like it.” 

“Would you like to join me? I was just finishing up an email.” She asked with pure welcoming kindness. I had no reason to say no.

Pulling out the chair, I sat across from her as she put her computer and notebook away. She plopped down and put her hands around her own mug, looking at me with wonder. I broke off a piece of bread and popped it in my mouth. It hit my soul.

“So, you know the chef?”

“I do. Quite well. My wife is one of the owners.” I said with pride in my voice. Alice’s eyes got wide and her smile grew. I honestly didn’t even think it was possible. 

“Really?! I’ve been coming here almost every day since we moved. It’s a great place. The coffee and food are great, as well as the interior. I just love it!” 

“Glad you like it so much.” I chuckled. “So what do you do for work?” 

“Oh, I sell antiques along with some other handmade products on Etsy. I actually just got back from picking up some items in New Mexico.” She said, a bounce in her frame. “Have you ever been? It’s such a beautiful place. The desert is so mysterious and big.”

“No, I’ve never been. It sounds interesting though.” I said with actual interest. Id never met anyone who’d ventured to a desert before. It really didn’t seem like the type of place you would want to vacation at. Most people wanted a crystal clear ocean with their sand. But her excitement over it had me questioning my previously conceived thoughts. 

“Yeah, it’s hot but not at all the same type of hot you get in Houston. There it’s a humid type that will have you with a sweaty brow every time you go get the mail. New Mexico is much dryer.”

“Interesting...you know my wife is from Houston. She basically said the same thing. It was a bit of an adjustment, but she prefers this weather much more.” Her eyes bugged out and it scared me for a moment. 

“Shut up! I can’t wait to meet her.” She said excitedly.

“She’s in the back now but we’ll also be at dinner tonight.”

“That’s great!” She glanced behind me and cursed under her breath. It surprised me, because she didn’t seem like the type. “I have a phone meeting coming up so I’ve got to get going. But I’ll see you both later.” She said, hopping up and gathering her bag. I stood as well, a crumb from the pumpkin bread falling from my mouth. Alice only laughed in response. I swallowed quickly, looking sheepishly at her. 

“It was nice to meet you. I look forward to hearing more about New Mexico.” 

“For sure!” And like a lighting strike she was gone, speeding down the damp street. 

I sat and finished my snack in silence. Checking my phone and watching the rain lighten up while acoustic songs played in the background. The sun stayed hidden deep behind impenetrable clouds. 

A few people came and went, some getting to go orders while others were setting up their laptops for work. Kids in lettermans entered and sat in the back booth. They all looked like jocks filled with testosterone and ego. I overheard them talking about a biology test that everyone failed and how the football team was looking really good this year. 

Then the conversation changed, to the new teacher that just started.

“Have you seen her? She’s so hot man.” One of the boys said. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Such a generic thing for a high school boy to say. I wondered if I sounded so juvenile at that age. 

I continued to eavesdrop though, because I wanted to know more about the Bella that Rose had spoke of. I sat up straighter in the wooden chair, never really looking up from my phone screen. If anything, I someone focused on the music playing in the background. I knew it well. Kate would typically send me the list or it would be playing in our home. “Impossible” by James Arthur began, and if that wasn’t a sign than I didn’t know what was. 

Soon I got all the answers I needed. 

“Yeah, Ms. Swan seems awesome and she’s got a nice ass.” They all chuckled.The blood drained from my face in an instant.

_ ‘Hi, I’m Bella Marie Swan…’ _

The words just a distant memory, but still so fresh in my mind. I felt the quick thud of my heart quicken to an almost painful speed. 

I kept my cool and didn’t show any indication as to what Id heard. I just continued to blankly stare at my phone while they continued talking. My mind raced with questions though. How and why being the main ones.

How could the one and only other person I have ever slept with in my whole life be living in the same small town as me now? How could she be here?

Why out of all places did she end up here? Was this fate? Was this destiny in the cruelest sense? 

“I like her. She’s better than Mrs. Crownsman was.” 

“That’s for sure.”

What would I do when I saw her? In a town this size, it was bound to happen. What if I was with Kate? My stomach fell to the floor and I instantly regretted my snack choices. 

I took a deep breath and actually thought for a moment, running my hands over my face and trying my best to take a pause.

It would mean nothing. 

Kate doesn’t know about that night. No one does. Even if she were to meet Bella, so what? She would just be known as Jacob’s friend and nothing more. 

I would like to catch up with her though, just to clear the air. I was an ass then and she is owed an apology at the very least. That morning wasn’t one of my proudest moments and I’ve regretted it since. 

The front door opened then, a gust a fresh air floating in. Fresh rain scent filled the fragrant coffee shop bringing in something new and fresh. 

I looked up and saw the brown eyes from the girl in my past. He eyes fell on mine, a look of surprise and fear taking over. 

Neither of us spoke for several seconds. The teenage laughter had diminished, off to a new subject of what I didn’t know. 

Because all I saw was her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to hearing from you.  
> Also, I'm on Instagram as makeachoiceff. I'm gonna post stuff.  
> Happy reading.


End file.
